Plan Preparation
"Plan Preparation" is the ninth episode of the first season of Mission: Homeworld, and the ninth episode overall. Synopsis The Homeworld gems begin to plan for an attack on beach city. Andalusite begins to grown unstable. Plot There are maps and diagrams strewn about the floor. Peridot is exasperated, staring and pointing as she mutters and whispers to herself. She sighs angrily as she loses track of her train of thought and flops back onto the floor. She is startled by Maw-Sit-Sit entering the main room of the temple, almost stepping in the sea of maps. MSS: What…. Peridot: I’m planning. MSS: For the attack on Beach City…? Perdiot: Affirmative. I need help, though. I can’t seem to figure out… Peridot then points to the diagrams and maps, explaining to Maw-Sit-Sit what’s wrong. Peridot: I just don’t see how it all adds up. MSS: Oh. That? You just need to change your perspective on it. All you have to do… Maw-Sit-Sit rotates the map so that it is facing the opposite way and the image is upside down. MSS: Is change the angle of which you see it. Peridot then suddenly realizes her error. She was reading the maps and diagrams upside down. ------------- After all of the gems are gathered around the maps, Jasper begins to announce her plan. Jasper: Okay. Here’s the plan. When we arrive, it’s obvious that they’ll know. Our main priority is Celestite. Amazonite: Who even IS she…? Jasper: She’s capable of defeating us all. She can freeze time and she has more power than all of us combined. I’m scared about her. MSS: You? SCARED? Jasper: Now is NOT the time for joking. MSS: Sorry, ma’am. Jasper: ….But yes…. I am really afraid. ------------- The sun is high outside of Homeworld’s capital city, yet the recent flood has certainly kept the area cool. The Homeworld gems are pacing the floor, heads in their hands. Jasper: And once we arrive, Celestite may use her powers immediately. We need to weaponize ourselves. Jasper: We may need to fuse. Andy is sitting in the corner of the room, her eyes closed. She is breathing heavily as she toyed with a rock that she was levitating in her hands. She is muttering to herself. Andy: I will make my move. ------------------- Jasper: Once we take out Celestite, we need to move for the Kindergarten. Andalsutie, you must stay back and make sure the gems on earth don’t pass you. Andalusite nods. Jasper: Peridot is priority at the Kindergarten, make sure she’s with the proper technology for when we arrive at the Kindergarten. Our main goal is to knock out Celestite and restart the Kindergarten. Whatever happens after that is a perk. MSS: Yeah, but… What if one of us dies? Jasper: It won’t happen. Amazonite: Do you promise? Jasper: I promise. --------- Jasper: And that’s the plan. Jasper finishes her hour-long speech. Amazonite was paying attention most of the time, Maw-Sit-Sit was passed out on the couch, and Andalusite’s hands were shaking as she crushed the rock in her hands. Jasper: ….That means we get onto the ship. Maw-Sit-Sit jumps up, awake. She rubs her eyes and stands. MSS: Let’s get going then! Amazonite snaps to attention and stands. Andalusite also stands up, her pupils just tiny dots now. Jasper and the Homeworld gems all walk out of the temple for the last time, heading out of the city’s borders, where there is a new addition to the desert. A ginormous green hand, made from the same material as the wires in Homeworld; extremely durable. Jasper: Let’s get ready to go. MSS: But… Jasper: What now, Maw-Sit-Sit? MSS: What if we fail…? Jasper turns around to glare down at Maw-Sit-Sit. MSS: We could all get seriously hurt… Jasper: Look, Maw-Sit-Sit. Regardless of what happens when we get to Earth, we need to take down Celestite. Whatever happens after that is completely irrelevant. Okay? Maw-Sit-Sit nodded. MSS: Yes, ma’am… The gems all board the ship as a door opens and stairs appear out of thin air under it. The gems climb the siar and into the spacious ship. Amazonite and Peridot both walk off to the control room, talking. Jasper and Maw-Sit-Sit both stand in the main bridge and talk to each other as Andalusite explores the area. Jasper: Why are you so worried? MSS: I just have a hunch that nobody will make it out of this fight sane, alive, or not a force fusion… Jasper: I understand your concerns. Rose Quartz felt the same before the Gem War, and she was right. Non of the rebels are alive, sane, or not a forced fusion. MSS: ...Do you really think that we can win? Jasper: No. I KNOW that we will win. MSS: But so many things could go wrong. You know that, right? Jasper: I am aware, yes. MSS: What have we done to prepare for those possible errors? Jasper: Everything we can do. MSS: And what DID you do, exactly, ma’am…? Jasper: We brought a lot of weapons. ------------------ An hour after the ship has lifted off, Amazonite and Peridot are in the control room, flying the ship to the coordinates they have written down on a note. Amazonite: So, how do you feel about this mission…? Peridot: Confident. Why? Amazonite: But, so many things could go wrong. We could all be destroyed. I don’t want to think about it… Peridot: Okay, then don’t think about it. Yeah? Amazonite: Yeah…. Peridot: Look. Amazonite turns to Peridot. Peridot: I don’t know what we’re about to go through. I don’t know what version of Hell they have planned for us. But I think it’s going to go smoothly and I’m afraid to tell Jasper how I feel about this fight. Amazonite: Well… How DO you feel? Peridot: I think that it’s going to be an Execution for all of us. Features Characters * Maw-Sit-Sit * Andalusite * Amazonite * Andalusite * Jasper * Peridot * Celestite (Mentioned) Locations * The Temple * Capital City * The Desert * Outer Space * The Homeworld Ship Trivia * This episode was posted VERY, VERY LATE. I'M SO SORRY! * Peridot and Maw-Sit-Sit have the same concerns. * A lot of characters are about to die. * This is the only episode in Season One that Andalusite doesn't have an important speaking part in. * I'm working on the final episode of Season One as we speak. Hang tight!